Todd LeDuc
Todd LeDuc is a driver out of California and is known as a current driver of Monster Energy, former Metal Mulisha driver as well as a part time and former full time driver of Blue Thunder. LeDuc is a two time Monster Jam World Finals champion, winning the freestyle championship in 2014 and the racing championship in 2015. History Before Monster Jam As the son of legendary off road racer Curt LeDuc, Todd got his start the same way, competing in Lucas Oil Offroad Racing as he still does off and on to this day, and became well known across the circuit and winning a multitude of races. With Monster Jam In 2011 Todd began competing full time beginning with Blue Thunder and picking up his first stadium racing win in Phoenix, Arizona. This was only a springboard though, as in 2012 Todd debuted with the Metal Mulisha truck (aptly so as he was a member before monster trucks) and won multiple events in his first season alone. During that year's World Finals, Metal Mulisha ring leader Brian Deegan was slated to drive the truck but due to an injury Todd took over, and was top qualifier. In 2014, Todd won freestyle with a score of 37.5 in a field of 32 trucks with arguably the biggest air in a freestyle run at Las Vegas and has continued to dominate across the country and the globe since then. In 2015, LeDuc won the 2015 Monster Jam Racing Championship in Sam Boyd stadium, Las Vegas on March 28th. He won three straight stadium racing events, being Oakland, the World Finals, and the first event in Santa Clara. In 2016, he would red-light in practice causing him to be more cautious, causing him to be slower off the line then his opponesnts, despite this he would make it to the finals, but lost to Morgan Kane in the orange Grave Digger. He also drove Blue Thunder over the summer in Europe, winning freestyle in Rotterdam, the Netherlands and Doubling Down in Frankfurt, Germany. In 2017, he moves to the Monster Energy, due to Damon Bradshaw leaving Monster Jam. He will run the FS1 Series West. He is also providing commentary for the Fox Sports 1 TV broadcasts alongside announcer Ryan LaCosse. In 2018, Todd competed in Stadium Championship Series 1 where he earned third place with 327 points. On February 28, it was announced that Todd was invited to drive Mutant in the Monster Jam World Finals 19. In 2019, Todd competed in Stadium Championship Series 3 which he would go on to win, and get an automatic bid to Monster Jam World Finals 20.LeDuc Qualifies for World Finals He was also invited to the All-Star Challenge by Captain's Choice. He was selected to Team Ice to drive Monster Energy World Finals Appearances *2012 - Metal Mulisha *2013 - Metal Mulisha *2014 - Metal Mulisha (Won Freestyle) *2015 - Metal Mulisha (Won Racing) *2016 - Metal Mulisha *2017 - Monster Energy *2018 - Mutant *2019 - Monster Energy (Racing & Freestyle and High jump) All-Star Challenge Appearances * 2019- Monster Energy (Team Ice) Accomplishments * 2012 Monster Jam World Finals Fastest Qualifier * 2014 Monster Jam World Finals Freestyle Champion * 2015 Monster Jam World Finals Racing Champion * 2017 Fox Sports 1 West Coast Series Champion * 2017 Stadium Freestyle of the Year award * 2018 Monster Jam World Finals Fastest Qualifier * 2019 Monster Jam Stadium Championship Series 3 Champion Gallery 886b382b-084b-4888-8b1c-de548cde3c90.jpg Todd-leduc-metal-mulisha-monster-jam-championships-trophy.jpg|Todd after winning World Finals 15 CBKMJxVWgAAv7vU.jpg|Todd after winning World Finals 16 17098654 10158306685805223 4894967642351696523 n.jpg|Todd after winning the 2017 Fox Sports 1 Series References Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:Monster Jam World Championship drivers